oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Spirit trees, clues
Faster traveling & dialogue The Spirit tree network has been improved and you no longer need to travel via the Gnome Stronghold or Tree Gnome Village trees to get around. The doors or gates near the Falador farming patch, Port Phasmatys' forge, Keldagrim Palace, the house with the stove in Catherby, generals in the Troll Stronghold, Castle Wars lobby and Duel Arena are now permanently open. The Dark mage, Lokar Searunner & Captain Bentley now offer right click options to speed up dialogue. The purchasing and using of Shantay passes has been streamlined and Ned now has a store for selling rope. Clue scroll changes Clue scrolls are now universally dropped in addition to other drops rather than instead of them. The loot broadcast system will now only mention the offering of a clue scroll if one is successfully dropped. While working on these changes Mod Ash spotted that creatures in the abyss were meant to be dropping medium clue scrolls but weren't due to a typo, this has been fixed. And lots more! *The Salve amulet and its enchanted version can now be imbued at Nightmare zone for 800,000 points. The imbued amulets provide equivalent boosts for magic and ranged. *The Regen bracelet now offers the following bonuses. *Adding items into a compost bin has been sped up. *The rock cake now has a 'guzzle' option which will hit you for 10% of your current hitpoints. *The fight cave now displays a notification showing the current wave in the chatbox. *All unfinished potions are now much easier to identify with the potion names being changed to include the herb. *You can now operate your binding necklace to check its remaining charges. *All banners and flags, including those within Castle Wars, now offer accurate, aggressive, controlled and defensive combat stances. Motherlode Mine Feedback Following your feedback from last weeks update we've made some minor improvements. Dwarves no longer deplete pay-dirt veins and when a vein is depleted the "empty rock" sound will play to all the adjacent players. The rate at which ore respawns has also been increased slightly. We've also addressed a few bugs within the mine: if you log in where a rockfall has landed, you'll now try to walk out of it, and a typo in the examine info for one of the dwarves has been corrected. In other news... There is also the usual round of bugfixes. *Sanfew serum is now correctly considered a potion rather than food when applying consumption delays and within the Duel Arena. *Cannons can no longer be setup within the Party room and can now be placed where the Party room used to be. *The Easter event has been removed. Work on bank tabs is coming along nicely and we hope to bring you these next week with the other remaining content from poll 18. For a sneak peek at bank tabs join us on the sofa for our Q&A livestream tonight, on Twitch at 5pm BST. To discuss this update, visit our forums. ''Mods Alfred, Ash, John C, Mat K, Reach and Weath The Old School RuneScape Team''